totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Leland
Leland, labeled as the Nerd was a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. He was originally on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. Biography Leland is the smartest person in his class. The other problem is that he's the most annoying. He tends to explain to other people about math, science, his video game collection, and other stuff you probably don't want to hear about. He is also a main victim for bullies making him often get wedgies and more. Others tend to prank him as well. There was one time that his school had a slumber party for boys and girls and some of the boys made him pee his pants after putting his hand in a bowl of warm water. He got pretty upset by this and decided to do something to make sure he's not bullied as much. That's when he saw an ad for Total Drama and knowing that others have become more noticed on it he decided to join it. Leland joined Total Drama hoping that he won't get bullied as much. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Leland was the seventh contestant to arrive in Oweguy's Beach Resort. He wasn't that much excited because he was worried about getting bullied. He then tripped on his shoelaces while joining the others. After all the other contestants arrived Oweguy showed them the beach resort and they then got settled in their rooms where Oweguy told them that the teams would be formed in fifteen minutes. In Krusty Krabs Oweguy then formed the teams and Leland was put on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. After that he announced the first challenge where they had to catch crabs on the beach and then cook them for a nice crab dinner for Oweguy to try out. During the challenge his team had a lot of crabs but when he went to get the catches he tripped and made Dusk and Kenzey lose their crabs which made them mad. He tried to say he was sorry but it didn't really help. The Spiky Sea Urchins ended up losing the first part of the challenge making Dusk upset at Leland. During the second challenge Leland asked Kenzey if he could help again and she only agreed because she had to use the bathroom. However his friend called at one point making him forget about the crabs cooking and they ended up getting badly burnt. It was also said by the others that he slammed into the people getting the pineapple for them making them while trying to find a fire extinguisher making them drop the slices in the sand. Due to Leland making their dish a disaster the Spiky Sea Urchins ended up losing and because of this Leland was later voted off at the elimination ceremony. Trivia *Toadgamer80 gave me the name for Leland. *Even though there's no scale for the contestants Leland is technically the shortest contestant. *Leland was the first contestant voted off. *I planned on Leland being an early out because I didn't have much to write about for him. Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem